haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Get Crazy Colored Locks
Let's face it, getting black, brown, blonde, or even red hair isn't satisfying to everyone. Sometimes you need a little 'unf' with you hair! So, what else is there? Well, why not blue, purple, pink, yellow, or even green! In this article I'm going to teach you how to get hair with some awesome colors! Let's get started! If your hair is naturally black to light brown -- It's going to be a little hard for you. Unfortunately you're going to have to bring out the bleach for this one. Don't be afraid, though! Bleach is not as bad as you may think. Just make sure you do a strand test a few days before bleaching so that you can get a sneak peek of the outcome of your hair. The key to getting your hair ready for some crazy colors is to get it to the yellow stage. I would recommend using bleach with a 20 or 30 vol developer with NO HEAT on your mid-lengths, first. Wait about 30 mins and then apply to your roots and ends for about 20 mins. If you really have to, use a 40 vol developer if your hair is extremely resistant, but I really would not recommend using a 40 vol developer with bleach. Also, if your hair is naturally lighter, the amount of time you leave the bleach on will be less. Anyway, once your hair is all processed, rinse the bleach out (a second bleaching may be required if your hair only reached the orange or "blorange" stage) and air-dry your hair a little. You're pretty much ready to apply the color of your choice! However, you may choose to tone your hair before applying the color of your choice. Basically, the lighter you get your hair, the more true-to-color the dye will turn out. You may have to go to a beauty supply store in order to get the dye because they are not as readily accessible in the drugstores. Depending on the color you want, you may just apply the dye directly to your hair OR add a tub full of conditioner if you want something lighter. Make sure the conditioner is white! Remember dyes that are green, blue, pink, purple, etc DO NOT need developer! If you find the dye hard to apply by itself but you don't really want it lighter, add a small amount (maybe 1oz) of condtioner to the dye so it can be distributed easily. Best part about this is that you can leave it on for literally as long as you want! There's no peroxide so it's not damaging. Try using a shower cap with some heat for this so the color can really get into the hair shaft. After you're done processing, rinse it out and then you're done! If your hair is blonde -- Luckily you have it really easy. You don't even have to use bleach if you don't want to. You can just apply the color on your hair or use some conditioner to get it more pastel. You're pretty much done! See? It's really easy! If your hair was previously dyed -- You will have to use a color remover or bleach for this, too. Remove the color and then bleach your hair to the yellow stage following the steps above and then apply your color. Here are some links if you're still unsure. I personally found these videos extremely helpful because of the techniques used. Purple/Pink Ombre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhZuDivjpIg Bleaching Hair: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCg9A7pUl1o :::: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4oaNPtVL_Y Purple Hair: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzKQy89wFv4 Hope this article helped! Good luck!